


A Stag's Tourney

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon writes to those in King's Landing as he attends the tourney in Storm's End.





	A Stag's Tourney

Lord Tyrion, 

I must praise your ability to pick out guards.

While I took your advice on bringing the two least Lannister guards, the ever so grumpy Sandor Clegane and the youthful Ser Gerion Hill, I had the pleasure of meeting the other two, the dutiful Daven Lannister and the always happy Addam Marbrand, beforehand and I couldn't think of anyone outside of the North better suited to guard me.

Even if the dashing Ser Gerion Hill is your son I expected him to be a younger version of you but was surprised to find a younger version of Ser Jaime standing in front of me with your father's cunning smile and your own wise eyes.

His company is pleasant and I enjoy it.

Try not to drink or worry so much we will be returning to King's Landing as soon as the tourney ends.

Your Prince, 

Jaehaerys Targaryen 

—

Rhaegar, 

No need to worry about relations with House Baratheon the tourney went over smoothly Daenerys and I were the perfect guests.

While Lord Robert was not able to attend due to some bandits his brother, Renly, was the perfect host though I suspect his heir was angry that the job was given to his omega uncle instead of himself no trouble came from this anger only cold stares.

I found it curious that Renly is mated to the alpha son of Mace Tyrell while Stannis was mated first to a Florent then to a landed knight named Seaworth I do not think either mating is a happy one. 

Like you requested I have met numerous Lords from all over Westeros and would conclude that I am on friendly terms with them though I suspect none of them actually thought you were serious about me being House Targaryens broodmare until they saw that I am with child. 

Jaehaerys

—

Grandmother, 

I wish you had come with us not that I am not having fun I am but there are times when I just want to take a horse and just ride but I dare not now that I am with child instead I sit in the sand of this little secluded beach not far from the castle watching the waves go in and out.

So many people to meet and only three days to do it I am afraid my sleep will suffer and oh do I miss the hot baths I would soak in there in the Red Keep I'm sure I could talk Dany into rubbing my feet but that is a temporary solution.

Thankfully before the main events started I was given a tour of the castle and couldn't help but stare in wonder at the portrait of Lord Robert's grandmother and your aunt the late Lady Rhae I can only hope that my child is just as beautiful as her.

Jaehaerys 

—

Prince Martell, 

Willas Tyrell has spoke of your good character to me.

It would be beneficial to both House Targaryen and House Martell if we were on friendly terms.

Jaehaerys Targaryen, 

Legitimate Prince of Westeros 

Royal Broodmare 

—

Lord Stannis, 

I don't really know much about you besides that you're my father's Master of Laws yet I feel confident enough to write to you saying House Baratheon are great hosts. 

Unfortunately due to some bandits Lord Robert was unable to attend but be assured that Lord Renly did his duty honorably and was warm to every guest even those who probably don't deserve it. 

During the tourney I was fortunate to be accompanied by one of your cousins, Andrew Estermont, and your alpha, Davos Seaworth, both were perfect gentlemen pointing out knights jousting and overall teaching me about the Stormlands.

I even had the pleasure of meeting Lord Robert's natural sons, Gendry and Edric, both good lads and your oldest children, Shireen and Dale, no doubt they will make good matches in the future. 

Your prince, 

Jaehaerys Targaryen


End file.
